marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoenix Force (Earth-1010)
, X-Men, Order of the Crane Mother, | Alignment = Neutral | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1010 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Agender | Height = Variable | Height2 = (Immeasurable, unless it is within a host) | Weight = Variable | Weight2 = (Immeasurable, unless it is within a host) | Eyes = Variable | Eyes2 = (varies on host) | Hair = Variable | Hair2 = (varies on host) | UnusualFeatures = It takes the form of a large Phoenix | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Cosmic Entity | Education = | Origin = Abstract Entity | PlaceOfBirth = Big Bang (reborn in each successive reality) | Creators = Chris Claremont; Dave Cockrum | First = Survival of the Fittest | HistoryText = Early History The Phoenix Force is one of the oldest known cosmic entities, representing life that has not yet been born. The Phoenix Force is an immortal, indestructible, and mutable manifestation of the prime universal force of life. Born of the void between states of being, the Phoenix Force is a child of the universe. It is the nexus of all psionic energy which does, has, and ever will exist in all realities of the Omniverse, the Guardian of Creation, and a de-facto guardian of the M'Kraan Crystal. The Phoenix is among the most feared beings in the entire universe - having the power to cut and regrow any part of the universe, as well as destroy it entirely, which is part of the Phoenix's purpose: "The Judgement of the Phoenix": to burn away what doesn't work. Recent interventions of the Phoenix suggest that "what doesn't work" is what has become stagnant instead of naturally evolving. A billion years ago, an alien race had weaved a spell that had halted evolution on their planet. The Phoenix intervened, bonding with one of the aliens of that world and breaking the spell, and purging the world. The Phoenix Host had five "Lights", disciples of sorts that helped the host control the infinite power of the Phoenix. During its time as a sentient entity, it traveled the cosmos just like other cosmic beings. At first, the Phoenix Force was a formless mass of energy, but thousands of years ago, it came to Earth, and met a magician named Feron (who worshiped the legendary Phoenix), whose daydream-like visions prompted the Phoenix to adopt the firebird form it has today. Feron asked the Phoenix to help him by lending its energy to project a stone pillar (which resembled a lighthouse) across the multiverse. Jean Grey Phoenix Force left Earth, but was called back when it felt the mind of a human transcend the physical realm, a mind that resonated with the Phoenix's energy: Jean Grey's. | Powers = The Phoenix Force is one of the most (if not the most) powerful beings in the Marvel Universe, possessing the unlimited power to create and destroy anything and everything. It has been stated to be an Extinction-Level Threat and an Omega-Level Threat. Its powers include: Future Life-Force Tap: The Phoenix Force can tap into the energy provided by life-force reserved for future generations, thus denying them existence. The Phoenix Force possesses limitless cosmic energy. With or without a host, it is one of the most powerful entities in the Marvel Universe, capable of existing in any plane, time-line or dimensional existence. *'Concussive Force Blasts:' It can wield this energy to project beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *'Quantum Singularity:' It can transmigrate throughout time and space by folding its energy back into itself, causing it to collapse akin to a black hole. It then reforms itself upon reaching its destination, much like the Phoenix of ancient myths. *'Energy Absorption:' It can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. Jean, as the "One-True Phoenix", was shown to be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. *'Life-Force Control:' The Phoenix Force can control and manipulate life and death itself, as such, it can take the "life energy" from something, rendering it "dead" or vice versa. *'Psionic Nexus:' As the nexus or center of all psionic energy throughout the cosmos, the host attains nigh-infinitely powerful mental abilities, including telepathy, empathy and telekinesis, and often seeks out hosts who have psionic abilities. When bonded with a host, the Phoenix Force vastly strengthens and amplifies all of their superhuman mutant powers and abilities to immeasurable and innumerable power levels that have been shown to be near unlimited such as the Phoenix's one-true host. *'Matter Transmutation:' It can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood to gold, stone to crystal, cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc). *'Cosmic Teleportation:' It can teleport others across vast distances such as another planet or galaxy, and the vast vacuum of space itself or even an entire timeline all-together. *'Disintegration Waves:' It can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second. *'Resurrection Force:' It can resurrect anyone it wishes with its near infinite powers, as it is the embodiment of life and death itself. It could also bring itself back as well as its host (it has done this many times over in the form of Jean). *'Immortality': The Phoenix Force is immortal and indestructible. It can't die or be destroyed. It forms itself in a cosmic egg in the White Hot Room and stays in there until it is ready to come out. Some hosts get true immortality, but other get it from never aging or needing food, water, and oxygen to breath and, if they were killed, the Phoenix Force would bring him or her back to life. *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis': It can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. These flames are shown to be able to burn even underwater. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. It is unclear whether these flames are an extension of its powerful psionic abilities or a literal punctuation to its purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work.' *'Temporal Manipulation': The Phoenix Force can manipulate the past, present, and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have. *'Atmokinesis': The Phoenix Force is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather . It can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays , coronal mass ejection and black holes. *'Existence Mastery': It possesses total control over the entire existence. It can warp the reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. Its immeasurable cosmic powers and abilities appear to be at their strongest and most powerful when bonded to Jean Grey ("the One-True Phoenix" who is completely compatible with the entity, possessing incredibly strong and powerful levels of telepathic, empathic, and telekinetic godhood status abilities, complete control and manipulation over the realms of matter, energy, space, time, existence and thought), as the two have a strange, profound connection to each other (Jean is the closest thing the Force has to physical form). It has yet to explain how Jean is "the true phoenix" and why. *Like Jean Grey, the Phoenix used telepathy and telekinesis, but at a much, much greater near-limitless power levels. She was able to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and fly at high hyper-sonic speeds while inside a planetary body. | Abilities = Because Phoenix was linked to Jean's psyche, she maintained a psychic link with Cyclops. | Strength = As Jean Grey-Summers, the Phoenix possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. Using her cosmic powers and telekinesis, Phoenix could lift an unknown amount of weight, possibly in the range of millions of megatons. | Weaknesses = * Chaos Magic * Iron Fist energy from K'un-Lun Despite these weaknesses the Phoenix Force itself has never really felt it or ever even said it hurts. It only affects it host and even if the Phoenix is in control only the host feels pain, but its weakness is its control over its host. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The name and bird-like appearance of Phoenix are derived from a mythological bird from Greco-Roman mythology. Spelled "phoinix" in Greek, and variously as "phoenix" and "fenix" in Latin, the bird was supposedly extremely long-lived. When its long life-cycle ended, the phoenix bird died in a show of flames and combustion. Only for a reborn phoenix to rise from the ashes of its predecessor, meaning that it never really dies since it is constantly reborn or regenerated. The Phoenix bird is an enduring symbol of immortality, renewal, the Sun associated with its flames, time, metempsychosis (reincarnation), and resurrection. It has appeared in literature and art for millennia and there are other phoenix-like birds mentioned in various world mythologies. | Links = }} Category:X-Men (Earth-1010) Category:Animal Form